Das Sandwich
by The Winterwitch
Summary: Das Leben eines Hauselfen hält manchmal ungeahnte Überraschungen bereit. Deutsche Fassung meines Oneshots "Sandwiches".


_**Disclaimer: **Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling. Ich habe sie mir nur für eine Weile ausgeliehen._

oOoOo_  
_

**Das Sandwich  
**

**~*~  
**

_Alcina vom Steinsberg_

_~*~  
_

Kreacher haßte Sandwiches von ganzem Herzen. Das war doch kein anständiges Essen! Nichts als labberiges Brot mit Papiergeschmack und irgendwelchem klebrigen Zeug dazwischen. Nichts, das als Nahrung für einen anständigen Zauberer taugte.

_Dreimal verfluchte Muggelerfindungen,_ murmelte der alte Hauself vor sich hin, als er wie so oft am Tisch der schmuddeligen Küche im Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 stand und besagtes Labberbrot mit den geforderten, zweifelhaften Substanzen bestrich. Wenn er wenigstens anständiges Fleisch nehmen könnte mit einem vernünftigen Aufstrich dazu, einen ehrlichen Senf zum Beispiel oder seinetwegen auch Meerrettich! Das hätte man dann wenigstens als eine richtige Mahlzeit bezeichnen können.

Aber das hier... Kreacher unterdrückte einen Würgereiz angesichts der vor ihm ausgebreiteten Lebensmittel. Lebensmittel, pah! Gurke und Kresse für Miss Hutstrickerin – nichts als welkes Hasenfutter nach Kreachers Meinung. Für seinen Master merkwürdige rote und gelbe Scheiben, nichts als irgendwelche gefärbten, fettigen Reste von irgendwas. "Salami" und "Emmentaler" nannte man das, hatte Master gesagt. No, Sir. Kreacher wußte ALLES über Menschenessen, das man nur wissen konnte, aber von sowas hatte er noch nie gehört. Davon konnten vielleicht Muggel leben, aber doch keine Magier! So etwas bekam man in keinem magischen Geschäft, das auf sich hielt. Nur in diesem neuen Laden ganz am Ende der Winkelgasse, in dem kein anständiger Hauself auch nur tot gesehen werden wollte. "Muggeldelikatessen" stand auf dem Schild. Pah! Quatsch mit grünblauer Sauce!

Kreacher schnitt die fertigen Sandwiches in saubere Dreiecke und richtete sie naserümpfend auf drei Tellern an. Das allerschlimmste war, was Rothaariger-Bester-Freund-von-Master Tag für verfluchten Tag bestellte: eklig-klebrig-stinkendes Marmite mit Branston Relish obendrauf (*). Kreacher hatte jedesmal, wenn er dieses Anathema menschlicher Ernährung zubereiten mußte, Mühe, seine eigene letzte Mahlzeit bei sich zu behalten. Schon allein der Geruch! Er war bei Merlin nicht zimperlich, aber das hier roch übler als alles, was sich je unter einem Möbelstück im Grimmauldplatz verkrochen hatte und dort verreckt war.

oOoOo

Zwei Stunden später hatte Kreacher unter viel Meckern und Maulen das Geschirr wieder eingesammelt und mit einem Fingerschnipsen gereinigt und weggeräumt – nicht, daß Kreacher jemals zugegeben hätte, wie wenig Arbeit das bißchen Haushalt tatsächlich machte.

Nachdem sich sein ungeliebter Master und dessen dubiose, undankbare Freunde schließlich zur Ruhe begeben hatten, kroch er müde in das Nest aus schmuddeligen Lumpen, das ihm als Bett diente. Er haßte diese Eindringlinge, die sich erdreisteten das Ehrwürdige Haus der Blacks mit ihrer Gegenwart zu entehren, aus ganzem Herzen und schleppte sich durch einen trostlosen Tag nach dem anderen, um seiner aufgezwungenen Pflicht zu genügen, jenen zu dienen. Was hätte er dafür gegeben, seinem Haß Worte verleihen zu können und sich dieser Pflicht zu widersetzen! Doch das war undenkbar, denn der uralte, magische Bund eines Hauselfen mit seinem Haus und dessen Herrschaft band ihn auch nach dem Tod des letzten Sprosses der Familie Black, und so kostete es täglich neue Kraft, sich zurückzuhalten und zu unterwerfen.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer rollte Kreacher sich in einer Kugel zusammen und versuchte einzuschlafen. Sein Leben war ein einziges Elend, seit Mistress mit nur der Hälfte ihres Verstandes ins Portrait gegangen war. Die andere Hälfte war vorher schon verlorengegangen, und der klägliche Rest nicht der Rede wert. Doch sie schätzte es, wenn er zu ihr sprach, und er tat es gerne. Es erinnerte ihn an die Zeit, als er Kindermädchen für ihren Bruder gewesen war. Damals war seine beste Zeit! Er hatte den entzückten Kindern Geschichten erzählt und mit ihnen gespielt, wenn es niemand bemerkte.

Plötzlich durchbrach ein Knall die Stille. Kreacher fuhr hoch, doch nur das Klopfen seines eigenen Herzens war zu hören. Leise schlüpfte er aus seinem Versteck. Master Stampf-und-Kreiselauge kam zu den ungewöhnlichsten Zeiten vorbei, um mißtrauisch herumzustöbern. Er tat schlimme Dinge mit Kreacher, oh ja – es war besser, ihm nicht zu begegnen.

Doch er konnte nichts hören, weder das Stampfen eines Holzbeins noch das typische Fluchen von Master Stampf-und-Kreiselauge, keinen Laut. Die Stille war beinahe vollkommen, doch das Haus teilte Kreacher mit, daß jemand gekommen war.

Lautlos schlich der alte Hauself die Treppen hinauf, bis ihn ein leises Geräusch auf dem zweiten Absatz innehalten ließ. Durch einen winzigen Türspalt schien ein schmaler Lichtstreifen, und ein Wimmern wie von einem verletzten Tier drang heraus. Kreacher kroch näher heran und lauschte angestrengt.

Nein, kein Tier, das war ein Mensch, der leise, gequälte Tönen von sich gab. Es klang wie Weinen.

Weinen? Ein Mensch, der weinte, in diesem Zimmer? Im Zimmer von Master Sirius-Schmeiß-diese-Teufelsbrut-aus-dem-Haus?

Behutsam vergrößerte Kreacher den Spalt, um besser zu sehen, doch der Fremde hatte ihn entdeckt und erstarrte. Sein Blick aus stumpfen, blutunterlaufenen Augen hielt Kreacher fest.

Master Hauselfenvergifter! Kreacher schluckte. Master Hauselfenvergifter, der ihn anstarrte, ein paar zerrissene Papiere und eines von diesen Menschenbildern in der Hand.

Oh weh – das war nicht gut. Das war gar nicht gut. Kreacher war zwar nicht glücklich mit seinen Lebensumständen und seinem neuen Master. Aber er fühlte sich eindeutig zu jung, Teil der Hauselfenkopfgalerie im Treppenhaus oder, schlimmer noch, Teil eines Zaubertranks zu werden.

Er räusperte sich nervös und stieß das erste hervor, das ihm in den Sinn kam:

"Möchte Master Tränkemeister-von-Hogwarts vielleicht ein Sandwich? Kreacher macht sehr gute Sandwiches!"

oOoOo

Der Morgen brach gerade an, als die Küche endlich wieder leer war. Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzer krabbelte Kreacher zurück in sein Lumpennest.

Nach einem endlos scheinenden Moment war Master Hauselfenvergifter Kreacher stumm in die Küche gefolgt und hatte sich an den großen Tisch gesetzt. Die Hände um eine Tasse Tee geklammert, hatte er Kreacher schweigsam dabei beobachtet, wie dieser mit den vorhandenen, spärlichen Lebensmitteln sein Bestes gab. Genauso schweigsam hatte er dann Kreachers Roastbeef-und-Meerrettich-Sandwich verzehrt.

Kreacher fand, daß er viel ruhiger ausgesehen hatte, als dieser sich schließlich mit einem knappen Kopfnicken verabschiedet hatte und genauso unversehens wieder verschwand, wie er gekommen war.

Kreacher war zufrieden. Er lebte noch, und Sandwiches hatten vielleicht doch ihr Gutes.

_**fin**_

**A/N:** (*) _Marmite mit Branston Relish_ ist schwer zu übersetzen bzw. zu erklären. Marmite ist ein sehr speziell schmeckender Hefeaufstrich, der in Großbritannien von einem Teil der Bevölkerung heißgeliebt wird und für den anderen Haßobjekt darstellt. Branston Relish ist eine süßlich-würzig schmeckende, chutneyartige Masse, die in Großbritannien typischerweise auf Cheddar-Sandwiches oder zu einem Ploughman's Lunch serviert wird (traditionell britisches „Fast Food" mit Brot und Käse als Mittagsmahlzeit). Zu Käsebrot schmeckt es ziemlich lecker, wenn man sowas mag, aber die Kombination mit Marmite war so ziemlich das Abartigste, das ich mir an Kombination ausdenken konnte, weshalb ich es dem armen Ron als Lieblingsbrotebelag unterjubele. Man möge mir verzeihen. Ich stelle mir bei Ron vor, daß er die Muggelbegeisterung seines Vaters mit seiner eigenen Begeisterung für alles Eßbare kombiniert und sich mit Leidenschaft auf alles stürzt, was Muggel kulinarisch zu bieten haben – egal was.

Die Idee, daß das Haus als eigenständiger Charakter angesehen wird und als solches mit den Hauselfen kommuniziert stammt von Josan und ihrer "Man of property"-Serie. Die Idee, daß Snapes Lieblingssandwich Roastbeef mit Meerrettich ist, stammt von MMADfan, glaube ich, bin aber nicht sicher. Kreacher weiß das zwar nicht, aber dieser Zufallstreffer wird sein Schaden nicht gewesen sein. Daß Kreacher von Snape als "Hauselfenvergifter" denkt, verwundert sicher nicht, wenn man bedenkt, wer Kreachers voriger Herr war bzw. von wem er im Grimmauldplatz etwas aufgeschnappt haben könnte.

Das Plotbunny zu dieser kleinen Geschichte gehört zu den flinken, wendigen, die man packen und schnell niederschreiben muß. Daher habe ich nicht groß recherchiert und billigend in Kauf genommen, daß die Canon-Chronologie der Ereignisse in "Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes" hier sehr frei interpretiert wird. Der geneigte Leser möge es mir verzeihen.

Meiner Beta, TheVirginian, tiefempfundenen Dank für rasches und effektives Betalesen trotz großer Zeitknappheit!


End file.
